Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Duels
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Years after the events with the Numbers, a new set of monsters appears on Earth, this time, however, there are only ten, and they are very similar to the Numbers, as they can possess human Duelists. A young man named Shan Tsukomo is all that stands between Earth and destruction.


**SoftWare: Here we go!**

 **Shan: Man.**

 **SoftWare: What?**

 **Shan: I was hoping to remain anonymous.**

 **SoftWare: Uh huh.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Time Duels

Chapter One

A New Monster Type

A teenager with black hair with blue highlights stood in front of a white gate. A voice echoed across the area. "To open

this gate, you must collect the ten Guardians. Only then will you gain true power." The boy hesitated to answer, and fell

into an abyss. In his room, Shan fell out of bed with a gasp. He got up, holding his head. "What is with that dream?" He

looked at his alarm clock. _'7:00.'_ After a shower, he ran downstairs to get ready for school. His mother was packing his

lunch, and smiled at he came down. "Good morning, Shan. Did you sleep well?" His sigh told her everything. "The

dream again?" He nodded. She sighed, and sat down. "Shan, when your father went missing, I knew something like this

could happen. All I can say is be careful." Shan nodded. He ran out, ready to face the day. At lunch recess, he saw a

Duel in progress. The school bully was picking on a kid, and Shan noticed something different about him. There was

some crest on his neck, the number 7. The odd thing was, it was glowing, and it looked like a computer 7. He made a

decision. "Hey, I challenge you to a Duel!" The bully faced him. "All right, Tsukomo, but if you lose, I get your best

card!" Shan glared at him. "Same goes for you, then." He nodded. They activated their Duel Discs, and got ready. "Let's

Duel!"

(Shan Tsukomo: 4000)

(Gene Hunt: 4000)

Gene grinned. "I start!" He drew his card, and grinned. "I Summon the Trident Warrior to the field!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"I use his effect to Special Summon the Level Warrior!"

(Level Warrior appeared: a level 3 monster with 300 ATK)

"I also play the Graduation Spell Card **Fang of the Serpent**! I can now perform what's called an Alumni Summon! By

sacrificing the monsters on my field, I can Alumni Summon a monster from my Extra Deck! I sacrifice Trident Warrior

and Level Warrior, to Alumni Summon **Guarding #7: Serpent Dragon!** " He slapped a brown card onto his disk, and a

large dragon appeared, with a snake's head.

(Guardian #7: Serpent Dragon appeared: a Ring 7 Alumni monster with 2400 ATK)

"Show me what you got, Tsukomo!" Shan drew his card. 'Guardians. That's what it meant.' He looked at his card, and

was surprised. 'Huh? I never put this card in my Deck.' He looked in his Extra Deck. A card he had never seen before

was in it, but it was a good thing he had it now. "I Summon **Court Knight**!"

(Court Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"I activate his ability! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Court monster from my hand! Let's

welcome **Court Maiden**!"

(Court Maiden appeared: a level 3 monster with 500 DEF)

"I now play my own Graduation Spell, Sword of Justice! Now, I sacrifice Court Knight and Court Maiden to Alumni

Summon **Guardian #3: Justice Warrior**!" A cloaked warrior leapt out of the earth, with a two-handed sword in his

hand.

(Guardian #3: Justice Warrior appeared: a Ring 7 Alumni monster with 2500 ATK)

"Justice Warrior, attack Serpent Dragon!" Justice Warrior leapt forward, assumed a two handed grip on his sword, and

slashed downward, defeating the dragon in one blow. "Ah!"

(Gene Hunt: 3900)

Gene got back up. "Nice move, Tsukomo. But that Justice Warrior will be mine!" Shan stared him down. "We'll see. I

Set a card, and that's it." Gene drew his card. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! Come on back, Serpent

Dragon!"

(Serpent Dragon rose out of the graveyard)

"Use your ability! By Banishing an Alumni Material, I can reduce Justice Warrior's Attack Points to 0!" Serpent Dragon

lunged, biting Justice Warrior on the shoulder, who collapsed to the ground.

(Justice Warrior's ATK: 0)

"Ha! Serpent Dragon, destroy Justice Warrior!" Shan was ready. "I play my trap, **Destroy Alumni**!" Gene faced him.

"Huh?" "If I activate this card while you control an Alumni monster, that monster is destroyed!" Gene flinched. "No!"

Serpent Dragon fell into the abyss, this time to stay there. "My turn, then!" Shan drew his card, and Justice Warrior

rose back up.

(Justice Warrior's ATK: 2500)

"I Summon **Court Ninja**!"

(Court Ninja appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"I choose not to use his ability! Court Ninja, attack him directly!" Gene gripped his side as the ninja slashed through

him.

(Gene Hunt: 2100)

Shan grinned. "Here we go! Justice Warrior, let's finish this! Eternal Justice Slash!" "NO!"

(Gene Hunt: 0)

Gene lay unconscious from the damage caused by Justice Warrior's attack, and Shan picked up Guardian #7. He held

Serpent Dragon in his hand for a bit, before his cousin Lily ran over. "Shan? Where did you get that Justice Warrior

card?" He faced her. "I have no idea, but I'm glad I have it. That card could be the ace monster I've been looking for."

Lily smiled, then looked at Serpent Dragon, and the Graduation Spell card used to Summon it. "What do you plan on

doing with that dragon?" Shan faced her. "I'm going to collect the other Guardians. I had a dream. There are ten." She

nodded. "I'm with you all the way." He nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Just so you know, here's how Alumni monsters work. The color of the card is brown, and they**

 **have Rings, not levels. Also, to use their effects, you have to banish one of the Materials used to Summon**

 **the monster from your graveyard, much like Xyz monsters using up their Overlay Units. Shan Tsukomo is**

 **the son of Yuma Tsukomo, and his mother is Tori. The Court arch-type is author-made, as are the Guardians**

 **and Alumnis. The other Guardians will be appearing in different chapters. For now, however, if someone**

 **would like to be a Guardian keeper in this story, please tell me in a review. (Yes, Menatron, you can ask,**

 **too.)**

 **Shan: Well, at least I've got Justice Warrior.**

 **SoftWare: Try pitting it against Slifer.**

 **Shan: (Scoffs) Very funny.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline**


End file.
